Tease Me
by Anonymous Person AP
Summary: Raven and Wykkyd Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Tease Me**

 **A/N: Raven and Wykkyd Lemon. I seem to write these two a lot come to think of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Raven had just sat down with a book she'd been trying to finish for the last few months. As she started reading her thoughts would drift. It had happened during the last fight against the Hive Five. Like usually she was paired with Wykkyd and just like every other time he had taken her to a room away from the others. She thought maybe he feared for his friend's safety, after all he was still a demon and could snap at any moment.

They thought against one another, throwing magic against magic and using psychical attacks if no other option appeared to them. Then suddenly, Wykkyd had pinned her to the wall and taken her lips in an almost painful but passionate kiss. The moment he realised his team was leaving he had pulled away and whispered in her ear 'later my sweet' then was gone with a flick of his cape.

She wondered what he had meant by that. Surely he knew it was wrong to begin with, the two of them sharing a kiss like that. Yet she also knew that she had liked it far too much. It was hot and exciting, and Wykkyd had appeared to know what he was doing.

She turned the page to the book she was reading and sighed heavily. Kissing the enemy was bad enough, but constantly thinking about him was far worst. The entire night her mind would drift off and would only be pulled from her thoughts as somebody noticed her bright and blush covered face. She couldn't care for a villain; it would be wrong.

Raven decided it would be best if she tried to only focus on the book in front of her and nothing more. As she turned each page her thoughts of Wykkyd seemed to disappear completely till the only thing she could see was the book in front of her. However, that did not remain for too long. In her state she hadn't sense anyone or felt anything, so it came as a complete shock when something cold grazed against her bare back.

She was still wearing her uniform so the fact that someone had managed to undo the zipper without her noticing was amazing. How did she get so stuck into her book that she would lose the ability to sense things? Though it was likely that it was because she was trying to ignore everything.

She tried to sit up but two arms pressed her against the mattress. Hair grazed her cheek as a boy leaned close to her, his red eyes staring into hers. 'Don't worry Raven, I promised I'd be back and I am. Now we can finish what we had started,' with that he moved his hands down her back slowly, tracing patterns as he went. His teeth bit into her neck which caused her to whimper. 'How about we make this more interesting? I want you to continue reading that book of yours, while I play with you.' He bit her neck again and then waited for her to read.

Raven was unsure whether she should actually do what he wanted or if she should throw him off and send him to hell for touching her. But she somehow found herself reading the words off the page aloud and stuttering. He slowly pushed the fabric from her shoulders down her arms so he could kiss all the skin within that area. His hands run up and down here while his tongue traced the shell of her ear. He listened to her reading and would stop whatever he was doing when she stopped reading. It seemed to her that he become hungrier as he explored further.

She whimpered as Wykkyd pushed the fabric even further before slipping the first arm out and once she had hold of the book he did the same with her other arm. He pulled the fabric down her front and lifted her body to pull it the remainder of the way. She felt the cold breeze and as she remained in nothing more than underwear. The bed moved and from the corner of her eye she saw Wykkyd in only his boxers.

The bed dipped as he sat back down run his hands over her body slowly and listened to Raven read. He would slowly move his hands up from her leg on the inside then run it back down. She tried to continue to read like he wanted but it had become difficult for her. The words would blur together as he bit into her skin and she would stutter as he found sensitive places touch her. She ended up gasping as her bra because loose and was forced to hole it in place with her arm.

Wykkyd forced her to sit up and leaned her against the beds head bored, book still loosely in her hands. She read the words but would keep her eyes on him. Blush covered her face as he bit the front of her bra and pulled it from her body. She stopped reading to cover herself but he growled and pulled her arms apart. As he stared, and found where she had sat the story on the bed and handed it to her. She understood and read the next paragraph. Her breathe had been coming out in small hitches as she tried to fight though all the things she was feelings.

Raven had been in the middle of a sentence as Wykkyd bit her breast. She barely managed the rest of the words as he licked and tugged at her. His left hand begun to draw patterns on her other breast and his right hand moved down to her privet area. She dropped the book, losing the page completely and gasping. Her hand went in his hair and scraped his scape. Wykkyd stopped and sat up, he stared into her blush covered face with a devious smirk on his face. She gasped as he tilted her face towards his and leaned his lips in close. 'I told you this would be interesting,' the book was placed back in Ravens hand as he pecked her lips. When he pulled away she noticed it was on the page she had been reading.

"Wykkyd, I can't keep reading," She mumbled to him but moaned as he rubbed himself against her. She couldn't hate the way he touched her. He knew what she wanted.

'Play along little bird, or I'll leave you with enough desire to burn,' he said as he started to attack her neck with kisses and bites. Raven sighed and shakily rose the book to eye level. She started to read though the words were simple breath moans. Even her chest would heave up and down.

She felt her underwear being pulled slowly down her leg and off. She shivered and leaned forward, placing the book down to cover herself. _It was wrong_ she tried to tell herself. Wykkyd moved his hands to her legs and slowly drew patterns. He captured her lips and forced her onto her back as his hands run up her body. He managed to place the book back into her hands and pushed himself closer to eyes. His eyes stared into hers after the kiss was broken.

Raven had managed to read two lines before she felt Wykkyd move again. He kissed down her stomach with his lips and tongue, leaving wet patches on her skin. By the time she had read one more line, he was so close to her core. Raven whined and twisted as he run his hands and tongue so close to her, only to move away. She couldn't focus on the book anymore. Her eyes had hazed over with tears and her body was shaking too much. Wykkyd stopped touching her the moment she had stopped reading.

'Ah, so you can't handle this. For stuff a strong titan your weak when in bed,' he whispered into her ear. One of her hands now held the book again, but her other hand had been held against the bed by Wykkyd.

"It's just too much and the words are so hazy, please don't make me keep reading," she mumbled.

'If you won't keep going, this will be the last thing you get,' with a wicked smile he rolled off the bed. Raven stared at him for a moment before sitting up. She couldn't believe him.

"You're really just going to leave. I thought this is what you wanted." She seemed so puzzled.

'I want to play with you Raven. I want to make you beg me for more. I want to tease you. But if you're not interested, then there is no fun in it for me and this was nothing more than a waste of my time.' Wykkyd had pulled his clothes back on by now and had moved towards her. His hand grabbed her throat and shoved her back onto the bed. 'When you want to play my games. Come and see me.' Wykkyd slammed his lips against her, his hand placing an uncomfortable amount of pressure on her throat, and then he was gone.

Raven sighed and fell back on the bed. She felt horrible. She hadn't wanted him to stop, yet at the same time she knew what he was doing had been wrong. She should have never let him go as far as he did. She growled as she looked at the book, knowing she would not be able to read it without thinking of Wykkyd. With that thought she went to bed or at least tried to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had a few messages asking me to create another version of this one so, here it is. I don't know if this will be anything more than a make around though, I certainly have no ideas for what it could be.**

She had been reading again, and this time she was intent on making her way through the book no matter what he did to her. She had passed him a message during their last fight, telling him to come back to her room and that she was prepared this time. Kyd sat at the end of her bed, just listening to her as she recited a book that she had read a hundred times. When he showed up, the first thing he asked was if she had anything that she would be able to read without the book, something she might have memories, she didn't think that saying yes meant anything, but the moment she had he placed a blind fold over her face and told her to start.

She hated the building anticipation that he was creating. She also thought it might have been easier with a real copy in front of her. Reading from a book shouldn't be that difficult, even if he's able to touch her in a way that sets her skin alight. But trying to do it without any source material seemed impossible. She was already up to what she thought was chapter 2 and still nothing had happened. It was possible that she was missing some parts of the story here and there, but it was to be expected.

Raven was in the middle of a difficult sentence that had a lot of words that twisted together when the bed first moved. She had hitched her breath, but nothing it happened. It was simply him becoming more comfortable. She continued with the story and pulled her knees closer to her chest, almost hugging them. Finally, she felt Kyd's rough hand on her soft skin. He slowly moved his hand down to her shoe and removed it slowly, doing the same with her sock and other foot. She knew he had moved again and assumed that he was likely in front of her legs. His hands held her knees for a long moment before pulling them apart and moving his body closer to hers.

The first thing that was clear to Raven was that Kyd wasn't wearing anything. He had taken the time to remove all his clothing though she couldn't figure out when he had done this. The second thing was how warm his skin was. She could feel her normal cold skin becoming heated just from the contact and it seemed to rise through her body, clouding her mind for a short moment. She stopped and pushed her body into him, desperate to feel more. Kyd growled lowly in her ear and pushed her back against the head board of her bed.

'Are you really going to give up so early on. I thought you said you wanted this.' He reminded her. She immediately went back to recalling the book. She shivered as his hands run down her inner thigh and then up along her stomach. His mouth hovered over her neck, breathing her in and letting his hot breath roll over her skin. She moaned as his hands run back down, over her core and then up her thighs again, but she didn't stop reading. She wanted this. She was aware that it was wrong and that she shouldn't want this, but it didn't change her mind. Her body wanted his touch. She was craving it.

She felt his hand slip around her back and the zipper slowly come undone to her suit. He peeled the fabric off her shoulders and slid it down her arms. He kept peeling the fabric off her skin at a slow pace, till finally it was gone and she remind in her underclothes. His lips placed small bites and kisses along her jaw line and down her neck and his hands traced patterns into her thighs. Raven gasped and felt her hips jump forward as he bit into her breast through her bra. She felt the clasp loosen and then his hands were moving the fabric down her shoulders.

"You seem a little impatient this time Kyd. Does someone want it more?" Raven said in a teasing tone. She felt him stop after her bra had been removed. She wasn't sure if she had upset him or amused him, either way she missed the attention he had been giving her. Kyd moved his lips to her ear, his body now dragging against hers as he moved forward.

'Do you want me to move slower?' he whispered into her ear, before biting on the lobe and running his tongue along the inside of the shell. Every time he moved, Raven could feel his member rubbing against her. She held her moans the best she could as she continued with the story.

When she started on the fourth chapter Kyd had stopped and she could barely feel him anymore. She didn't think he was upset over what she had said, but now she was questioning herself. She hadn't meant to upset him. Soon though, Raven understood what he was doing. She felt he's hands on the sides of her underwear and soon he was pulling it off. She knew her voice was trembling a bit as she spoke and her thighs shook with fear and anticipation.

Raven read the best she could as Kyd blew his hot breath into her core, and his thumb robbed over a place on her body that sent nothing but pleasure through her body. She kept her hips still only out of fear that if she pushed towards him he'd stop and leave her again.

"Chapter 5," she repeated for the sixth time as Kyd pulled his finger out of her and pressed it back in. she could feel the smugness coming off him in waves.

'Is that all you have in you? I mean you've lasted longer, but not long enough.' He said, stopping the current movement that had her partially drooling. She shook her head and tried to recall the next line, but as she spoke Kyd rammed two fingers into her and rubbed them over her walls. She squirmed and pushed her body down, hoping for more, but he stopped and pulled away from her. 'I still don't think you're ready for this Raven. You just don't seem to be able to control yourself.' He said, but he was stopped when Raven throw her legs around his hips and yanked him back down. He caught himself and hovered with his lips just over hers.

"Just give me a second, it's new and I should at least be allowed a moment to understand this feeling." She said, hoping to stop him from leaving once more. Kyd laughed and she felt the vibration though her skin. His lips meet hers and his tongue swept lowly hoping for entrance into her mouth. As she allowed him in she felt his fingers return to their place inside her and the rubbing started once more.

He pulled away and lower his body 'Don't disappoint me Raven.' Kyd said. She nodded and continued to read to him as he toyed with her. One hand played with her insides, making her body feel tight and heated. The other hand had followed his mouth to her breast, were they played with every inch of skin. She groaned as he pushed a third finger into her, and once again she stopped reading, but this time she realised first and continued.

Kyd growled as he leaned back and removed his fingers from her, his tongue licking her once, causing her to jump and her hands to grab his hair. She hadn't been expecting that action and was completely caught off guard by it. She tried to remember where she was up to in the story but couldn't even think of one word.

'Ah, looks like you've lost, again right?' Kyd said, but he didn't stop the motion, he still moved his tongue against her lower lips and held her hips in place. Raven listened as he growled and practically purred as he continued the motion. Once finished he sat up and pulled her jaw to his, forcing her to kissing him deeply. She had never put her tongue in his mouth before and the idea of doing so felt odd to her, but since he hadn't stopped she wasn't going either. She kissed him and found her body moving over his with little help from him. She could feel his member but didn't understand what she was supposed to do, so she left it as it was.

Kyd lifted her and opened her hips wider before lowering her. He moved her very slowly and carefully, worried that if he moved to fast with her, he would end up hurting her. He groaned as he felt her heat just over him and wanted to just go and never stop, but he couldn't.

Raven made a soft, almost squeal like song as she felt his member against her, she though she didn't mean to she found herself pulling away. 'What's wrong Raven?' Kyd asked. This time she could only hear concern and worry in his voice.

"I…" she could not answer; the alarm went off in her room and throughout the tower. Kyd placed her down and by the time she pulled the blind off he was already zipping up his jeans and holding his shirt. He lent down and peck her lips before disappearing. She was left once again with the strong feeling inside her.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven felt her back hit the bedroom wall as Kyd lifted her over his body. He ran his lips down her throat while his hands held her firmly. She wasn't even able to grip onto anything as he had her. She gasped as bit into her suit to were her breast are. After a moment, Kyd throw her onto the bed and climbed over her. Ready for it this time, Raven throw her body up and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him into a kiss. As they kissed, Kyd removed what he could of Raven's clothing and pushed her further onto the bed.

Her head rolled back as he dragged his lips over her neck once more, and his hands played with the clasp on her bra. Soon she found that she was completely unclothed before him. It was just like the last times.

The Titans had been in the middle of a battle against the Hive Five and Kyd somehow managed to knock Raven into another room. This time it had been a supply closet and he didn't even wait for them to teleport to her room. He had grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall knocking various things from the shelf in his desperate attempted to have her.

She had expected him to force her to read, or something equally challenging, but this time he seemed less interested in the joy of her begging then he was in just having her.

Raven felt Kyd stopping and there was a smirk on his face as he lent back from her. She knew that he'd just decided that she'd be suffering again and wondered what his plans where this time.

"I won't read again Kyd. I can't do that anymore." Raven said as he started to move away from her. He laughed behind his hand and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I thought of something new for the game." He smiled and his hands slid along Raven's body, running up her arms and bring them down. He kissed her lightly as he brought her hand to her breast and forced her to play with herself. He had to keep ahold of her and the entire time or she'd have stopped, but he didn't mind. After the kiss, broke Raven gave him an odd look as he made her other hand come down as well.

"Kyd? What are you trying to do?" Raven asked as she let go and tried to move her hands away.

"I'm not going to do anything to you this time. I'm going to watch as you do it all to yourself. But don't worry, I'll show you what to do." He smiled at her confused look and made her run one of her hands down her stomach towards her privet area. Raven squirmed and tried to make him let go of her, but he didn't. Instead he started to show her how to rub and where to place her fingers.

It took Kyd nearly ten minutes to get her doing it herself, but soon he could sit back and watched as she played with herself. He sat right back so he could see as her back arched off the bed, and her other hand would grip the sheet underneath her. He smiled as she moved her hand at a quicker pace then he had left her with.

Raven's hand started shaking and she ended up stopping what he had shown her, only now aware that he was no longer holding her or making her do anything. She took her fingers out and sat up, slightly confused as to why he wanted to watch, but the moment she was sitting upright, Kyd lent her back and forced his fingers inside her. He licked at the fingers on her hand that had left her body and then focused his attention on other places. She gasped as he forced a fourth finger inside her, shoving it in till it fit.

"I might actually get to have you." Kyd whispered in her ear, and Raven could feel his other hand lifting her leg and placing it on his shoulder. She moaned as his thumb moved up and rubbed over her sensitive area as his fingers started to leave her.

She should have known though. It wasn't like them to ever get much time and now his communicator was going off. She could hear the voices of his friends asking for his help, to get them out of their and she knew he'd be gone at any second.

"You could stay." She said, but he only laughed and teleported from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

It was her only place to get away. A small out of the way tea shop, hidden so well that no one she worked with would ever notice. The booth she was in was small and almost completely invisible except for a few tables with a person or two on them. She had always thought of it as her safe place, and a home away from home. She never even considered showing anyone where it was out of fear that they might always end up here.

But somehow Kyd had found it and was scooting around the booth so he'd be on her right side. He smiled devilishly and pulled her closer so he'd be able to peck her lips. She still hadn't decided what to do about him. She felt, amazing when he was around and was even attracted to him. But he was her enemy and she knew she shouldn't want him.

'Are you ready to play again my sweet?' Kyd said lowly into her ear. Raven turned to him with a puzzling look. She wasn't even near finished her drink and neither of them had a reading material.

"I don't understand how?" she said. He said nothing too her, only smiled and shifted closer. Raven rolled her eyes and picked up her drink, taking a small sip. She felt his hand move under the table and was soon touching her private area, rubbing her. She almost spat her drink as he continued this motion. "Kyd, where inside a tea shop, you can't be doing this." She said and quickly covered her mouth.

'Well, you'll just need to be extra quiet and extra still then.' He smiled and watched the people around the tables. The moment no one was looking Kyd disappeared under that table. Raven knew he wouldn't be seen, the table clothes were so long that they folded over themselves after reaching the floor. But she wasn't sure she wouldn't be. She was doing her best to keep her face as still as possible but she had a feeling it wasn't working.

Raven took a breath and leaned against the table as Kyd spread her legs open wide. She felt his hands clench the inside of her leotard and rip the lower part of her uniform. His nails scratched down her thighs as he slid her underwear off before plunging a finger inside her. She focused on her breathing as she felt his thumb rub against her most sensitive place and his finger bury into her scarping at her walls.

She looked around at the tables, ignoring as much as she could. There was an older couple that fed each other and laughed together happily, but they would barely see her at the angle they were at. There was a table in front of her with a boy who seemed to look at her every few minutes. He would be able to see her and hear her if she had any reaction to Kyd. Then there was another table that had a few kids and a mother on it. Raven prayed that they would stay away, that they wouldn't even turn their eyes to her.

She covered her mouth and took a sharp breath as Kyd went from one finger to two and his mouth started kissing her leg, up and down licking and biting at random points. She felt the wet patches he left on her skin and the slight pain from his other hand, holding her leg rather tightly and scratching.

She took a sip of her tea, hoping to calm herself and lent back a bit, pushing her hips against Kyd. Her legs opened wider, trying to give him as much space as possible. She bit her finger when he bit into her skin and then kicked her foot against his leg. Kyd reacted by scratching his nails down her leg, and nipping at the skin closest to her private area. Raven's eyes shifted as she saw something, movement. The boy was heading over to the table that they were at, his creased skull shirt and raven hair basically screaming goth to her. He stopped an inch in front of the table and Raven jerked forward to better seat herself. Kyd's nails scratched inside her as she moved and Raven only just managed not to react.

"Uh… Hi. I've seen you here a few times and was wondering if maybe… you might wanna… go out." He said as his eyes shifted around the room searching for something to look at.

"That's nice of you b…" she kicked the top of the table as Kyd shoved two more fingers into her and started to suck on her sensitive area. His tongue flicking over her as his fingers pushed in and pulled out of her. She bit the inside of the cheek so hard to stop herself from reacting, but it was barely working.

"Are you okay." He asked his eyes were on hers and he seemed worried.

"Yeah, I just knocked something, I'm sorry..." She smiled, though it was extremely strained. "Umm in answer to your questions… it's a nice offer but I'm sorry… I don't think it would be a good idea considering… what I do… for a living..." She barely managed the sentence as Kyd worked even harder. At this point her body felt so tight and she just wanted to push her hips into him and let him do as he pleased with her, but she couldn't.

"I uh… I understand." The boy said before walking away from her with a sad expression.

She sighed and lent back in the chair, her own hand slipping under the table and pulling at Kyd's hair, trying to make him go faster. He laughed, the feeling vibrating through her body.

She felt his hand slip under her top and knew that it would be noticeable if someone was to turn and look at her. She leant forward, and stared at her teacup, hoping to shield her body from the people around her. Kyd slipped his hand under her bra and pinched at her breast, twisting her and rubbing her. She covered her mouth with her free hand, and her other hand let go of Kyd's hair and hovered in the area. Kyd nipped at her fingers and pulled her hand down to her sensitive area, showing her how to rub like he was. She didn't fight him as he moved her hand against her own body, instead she did as she was told and found herself wanting even more.

Raven was expecting Kyd to stop sometime soon, but after a moment she saw that everything was changing around her. The walls bleed into cheaply painted ones, the table was gone, the seat was now a bed. The room soon became clear though she didn't get any time to understand it as Kyd picked her up and moved her to the center of the bed, climbing over her and forcing his tongue inside her mouth. Raven pushed back against his lips and moaned heavily as he pulled his fingers out of her.

'I'm glad you told that boy no. I've already claimed you as mine, no one else can have you.' Kyd said as he pulled himself back and stared into her eyes.

"Last time I checked, no one had claimed me." She said, almost laughing at the end until Kyd shoved himself forward, breaking her barrier and rocking slowly in the spot. Raven grabbed hold of his shoulders and pulled his body against hers as she tried to deal with the odd sensation. Kyd eventually got board of waiting and sealed her mouth with a deep kiss before moving inside her.

She gasped and scrapped her nails on the back of his neck before burying her hands into his hair. They were still in a somewhat sitting position, but Kyd quickly fixed that as he shoved her back down and his hands moved to her breast. Raven wrapped a leg around his body and tried to shove herself against him whenever he'd push into her. Kyd bit her lip and dragged it away with him when the kiss was finished, chewing and sucking on it between his teeth. Raven lent forward trying to steal his lips back but she shoved her back down and started to move faster as her hands fell to her sides.

She was shoving her hips towards him whenever he pushed into her, but Kyd wanted to control the whole situation and ended up grabbing her hips to stop them from moving. He lent down and placed a bunch of small kisses on her lips and then lent his head against her shoulder. She could hear his breathy moans in her ear and it only made her happy.

Kyd groaned into her ear and moved even faster than before, his hands moving up and down her body. She felt like he was going to break her at any second but also didn't want him to stop. Her hands flung up and pulled him down by his shoulders, shoving her tongue into his mouth as she felt that heat inside her release. Raven opened her eyes while she kissed him, unable to keep them closed and found him considering her. Kyd shoved himself forward once more and Raven could feel something, she wasn't sure what though.

It was four hours later, and Raven was still staring up at Kyd's ceiling as he slept with his arms wrapped around her. She wasn't sure what she should do about these feelings. She knew she liked him, but it was wrong. Still, seeing him lying beside her made it difficult for her to judge him. His normal menacing eyes were close and his black hair fell onto his face, making him seem almost innocent. She shouldn't love him, but she felt that she was falling for him anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

It was movie night and Raven had decided that since Kyd rarely ever looked like the Villain Kyd Wykkyd, she'd ask him to join them. It had been a bit rough introducing everyone to her first boyfriend, but once the team had gotten over it, they all sat down and started to watch.

For Raven, this was more about revenge then anything. Kyd had constantly proven that he was brave enough to do what he wanted with her no matter the place they were in, and Raven wanted the chance to do that back to him. During the first movie, when everyone was distracted by what was on the screen, Raven reached under the blankets and started to gentle rub Kyd's member. He stopped watching the movie for a moment and turned to look at her, a small smirk on his face as he shifted himself closer to her. She very carefully slipped her hands underneath his pants and started to pump his member slowly. Kyd remained without any sort of reaction as the film played except of the occasional shift in position.

By the second movie, Raven had gotten a bit bolder and was now moving her hand faster and holding him tighter. Kyd's lips where tugging at the corners, trying so hard not to smile when he really wanted to. He was even trying to keep his hands to himself to give her a chance to run this.

"Raven did you see that, or are you two busy staring at your boyfriend." Beast Boy said in a teasing manner, but the moment Raven realise that his eyes were on her she stopped and let go of Kyd, scared that someone might realise what she was doing.

She sat back and choose to watch the movie even though Kyd still wanted her to keep going. She shooed his hand away that tried to pull her closer and kept her hands folded over her chest. Kyd grumbled something that she couldn't here and watched the rest of this movie. Once it had finished, Beast Boy, Starfire and Robin decided to head off leaving Cyborg in the room who put the next movie on. It wasn't even halfway through the movie when Raven jumped and clung onto Kyd. Cyborg pretended not to notices but Kyd on the other hand took this as his own chance to screw with her back. He slipped his hand into her PJ pants and past her underwear were he rub his fingers down her core. Raven's eyes widened as he placed two fingers inside her and carefully moved them so Cyborg wouldn't noticed. His other fingers started to rub against the lips, forcing her to feel more. Raven tried to keep herself from moving, let alone making noise as Kyd continued each action. By the time the movie was halfway through, Raven was so stressed from stopping herself that she couldn't focus any longer.

"I'll be back." She muttered and forced Kyd to remove his hand before quickly exiting the room. She headed to the bathroom and used the sink to rinse her face and take a break from everything. She looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she wasn't going to give anything away before heading back out to the others. Kyd stepped into the bathroom, a smirk on his face as he leaned against the wall watching her.

"Did you really think I'd break as easily as you do? I mean if you want your friends to know so badly let me take you out and screw you on the dining table, I don't mind the audience." He smiled to her and his eyes looked up and down her body.

"I didn't… I just wanted to get you to feel how I do." Raven placed her hands in front of her and stared down at the ground. She could hear Kyd approaching her and was unsure of what he planned to do. His feet came into view and she was forced to tilt her head up towards him.

Kyd lent down, his lips seemingly heading for hers, but he never kissed her. Instead he grabbed one of her legs and hoisted it up so that it sat around his hip, then he did the same with the other before slamming her against the wall and kissing her passionately. Raven kissed him back, trying to get him to take his shirt off, but he refused. Kyd undid his pants enough so that he could pull his member out and rub it against her. She felt him pulling her cloths away from her crotch and holding it so that he could slip inside.

Kyd held her clothes away the entire time he was pounding into her. His lips ran over her body, and his other hand was playing with her hair, forcing her to stretch her neck back. The two were interrupted by a call, Kyd was completely gone from her in seconds and talking on the phone to someone. He seemed like he was about to head out and Raven figured that this meant they were going to try and rob some place.

Kyd kissed her once more before leaving her on the floor of the bathroom alone.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kyd, I think we need to stop this. I'm a hero, you know, that right?" Raven said as she was pushed into the sauna at the local swimming centre. It was almost 4am and Kyd had managed to get her to leave her bedroom in favour of coming to this place. He turned the sauna on and before Raven had a chance to really ask him what they were doing here, Kyd had pushed her inside.

"I don't believe I have ever really cared about whose side we are on." He said with a smirk. Through the steam Raven couldn't even work out where Kyd was or what he was doing but soon she felt his hands wrap around her waist as she was pulled against his nude body. She gasped as his tongue ran over her neck and down her arm, quickly dried by the steam.

Kyd pulled her further back and placed her on a chair. His hands seemed to be everywhere, though Raven couldn't see a thing. Soon, she found herself stripped of all her cloths and her body tied to the chair. She felt a blindfold being placed over her eyes even though it wasn't needed and soon there was something hot between her spread legs. She kept her legs as open as possible, as whatever he had sat there would burn her every time she touched it.

"Kyd? What is that?" She asked as his lips trailed her neck towards her ear. Kyd slid his other hand down her body and over her core till he finally lifted it away from her. She could hear his hand as he dug it into the object and moved around a few things to get what he was looking for. After a moment, Raven felt something hot and smooth running over her skin. She groaned as he placed the object against her lower lips and held it there.

"Don't worry Raven, I won't hurt you. At least, not in any way you don't already want." As he said this, he poured a small bit of hot water against her skin. It burnt her, but she felt her body reacting positively to everything he was doing. She felt Kyd's hands pressing hard against her shoulders before running the same pressure down her arms while holding the hot rocks within the palm of his hands. He wasn't moving as fast as he normal did, instead he spent time playing with her.

While in thought, Kyd tipped more of the scorching water down her back forcing her body to arch against him and her to cry out in pain. She took small breaths as his mouth latched against her chest. Raven groaned and pushed body down so hot bucket was now between her legs, slightly burning her skin. She found that this only slightly calmed down the way she was feeling though.

"Kyd, please. I'm sick of the teasing already." She moaned and Kyd laughed.

"I'm nowhere near done Raven. You know I love these games." He said against her ear in a whispered tone. She felt his hand taking away the bucket that had been pressed against her body. Soon, Kyd was gone, she couldn't feel him at all, and moments later the steam in the room became much hotter, the floor was almost burning her skin.

Kyd had untidied the rope and was now forcing her to lay against the burning floor, her hands and legs tied again so she couldn't move. Kyd lent down and licked from her stomach, to her lips before forcing his tongue inside her mouth. Her body lifted and rubbed against his own, and sweat lined their skin. She could hear his hand rummaging the bucket again and once he seemed to have what he wanted there was a noise, a sort of sizzling noise. Raven could smell burnt embers and soon she knew what it was from as Kyd rubbed her core with a hot rock. She twisted and writhed as the sensation both stung and caused intense pleasure though her. She heard him place a few more rocks and soon, he was placing them on her skin.

There was a line of hot rocks down her body, and between the joints on her arms. She tried to ignore the burning sensation and only focused on the good sensations. He moved his mouth away from hers and placed a stack of hot rocks between her legs. She could feel the heat and wanted it to be closer, but Kyd would not give into her request. She tried to pull against her own restrictions so that she'd be able to do something but whatever he had tied her down with was too tight.

She knew he had left the room again, and this time she used the moments he was gone to try and calm herself, but it barely worked. She felt her body was going to break, and every part of her just wanted him to do something to her.

"Antarctica is a wonderful place, but sadly, this won't last very long." Raven was about to ask what he meant when suddenly there was something very cold and hard inside her. Her body spasmed and she found herself taking in large breaths as Kyd moved this object against her. She felt him leaning over her body and his lips kissed her neck a few times.

The object was gone as quickly as it came, melted away, but Raven could still feel the cold it had brought. She was breathing rapidly and her body was still writhing. "What was that?" she mumbled.

"Ice, the largest bit I could find. But don't worry, that was just a little preview of everything I have in store for you." Kyd said with a small chuckle. Raven felt his lips against hers again, and this time he moved his body against hers, but never once did he allow himself to entre her. She pushed her entire body the best she could against him but nothing she did made him go down on her.

Raven whimpered as he pulled away from her and soon his fingers were exploring her lower lips, getting close to her entrance only to move away. He purred against her skin as he licked her neck and soon his teeth were sinking into her skin. The initial shock caused her pain, but eventually it went away and she was starting to moan again.

"I'm glad you're such a willing participant Raven. Some people might not trust a villain like you do." Kyd whispered to her. She moaned again and shoved her body towards him. She could feel him laughing, a small chuckle. Kyd placed his lips against her chest again, his hand now toying with her pearl. "You seem to want this so badly." He mumbled against her chest. Raven nodded and tried to push her body against him once more.

Kyd smiled against her skin she could feel the crease in his lips and found herself smiling as well. He placed his left hand was placed firmly on her hip and his right founded her breast. She could feel0 a hand sliding up her thigh as Kyd's mouth moved back to her chest where his right hand was. The hand that moved further up her skin confused Raven as she realised that Kyd never moved either of his hands.

She felt a pair of fingers push into her body, but the moment they were in and moving back and forth, Raven felt wrong. Kyd had never been so… sloppy before with her. The speed seemed to pick up much faster and barely giving her body a moment to feel much of anything. Soon the ropes where loosened enough to lift her off the ground and onto the lap of another. She could feel this person's members against her, trying to entre her. "Kyd, what is this?" Raven said, trying to use her powers to teleport away.

"I told you. There is a reason some people choose to not trust villains Raven. They don't always turn out to be nice. This is just some of my friends that were really interested in having their chance with a hero. Now, smile." Raven felt tears in her eyes as the person behind her licked her neck and entered her and started to bounce her on top of his lap. She felt used as her body was pounded into and soon, she was entered properly.

There were hands moving over her body, touching everywhere they could. Sweat poured over her and the other two. She felt the person that had taken the space over the top of her lean down and lick her breast up to her lips, his hands claiming her chest as he continued his movement inside her. Raven tried to teleport again and when that didn't work she tried to pull against the restraints.

"There's no escaping Raven, you choose to be part of this, I asked you to come here, you could have turned me down at any moment." Kyd spoke right into her left ear and begun to suck on it as his friends continued.

"My powers?" Raven mumbled. She didn't realise until this moment, but her throat was dry and rasped.

"Disabled. Remember I gave you a drink earlier today. I had to make sure you couldn't just run away. Not during this." she felt Kyd's hand move down the front of her body and it started to rub against her pearl as the other person continued. Her body mercilessly thrusted against till they got what they wanted and had left.

"You really shouldn't play with villains you know." She heard Kyd's voice right above her. She felt his hands against her legs opening them wider. Raven expected him to force himself inside, but he didn't. Instead he leant down and his tounge forced it's way inside of her walls, rubbing against her inner walls as he drank from her. Once finished he pushed himself inside and took her body almost twice as rough. Near the end of his climax, Raven could feel the hands from the others moving over her body again. She felt them licking her skin and biting her, marking her for everyone to see. Kyd's lips grazed hers once more before something was injected into her arm.

When she woke, she took the blindfold off and looked around the room. The walls were covered in photos of her, each one showing her body and what was being done to her at that current moment. She could feel her eyes watering and her mind seemed to stop. In a hurry, she took them down and teleported to her room, dressing quickly and laying down in her bed where she could sob alone.

'He used me, and I let him'.


End file.
